


Yank A Dragon's Tale: How Harry Met Theo

by crochetaway, Squarepeg72



Series: Rolls and Grudges: A Series of Strange Events [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 13:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: The Marriage Act of 2004 is ripping through couples across the Wizarding world. Being The Chosen One does not exempt Harry from the damage the Law is causing. Can he find happiness in the pairing determined by the roll of a dice?





	Yank A Dragon's Tale: How Harry Met Theo

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Many thanks to the best writing partner SquarePeg72! You rock my lady! This is a continuation of our series that started with Rolls & Grudges. Be sure to subscribe to the series as we have many more pairings planned in this universe! **
> 
> **All of the French below is courtesy of Google Translate. If it's terrible, let me know about it. I'd be happy to fix it!**

__

* * *

  _03 May 2004_

Harry scowled at the dual letters on the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place. He knew what they contained. He’d just popped downstairs to start tea for Ginny and him, only to be confronted by the end of their relationship. Harry was ever an optimist, but somehow he knew that those letters would be the death of him and Ginny. His heart twinged. Ginny had been his everything for the last six years. She was the one who had pushed him into therapy after the war ended. She had sat up countless nights with him after he’d had a nightmare. She’d made tea, let him rage at her, let him cry with her. And now, according to some decree by a bunch of old men in the Wizengamot, he was going to have to let her go. It was almost unfathomable.

 _Was it, really?_ A snide voice whispered in the back of his head. Harry squeezed his eyes closed and pushed the heel of his hands into his eye sockets. He hated that voice. The one that came out any time he had a doubt in his relationship. The one that made him look at other people, despite knowing how fiercely Ginny loved him. The one that had him admiring the bum of a certain Unspeakable. Harry took a deep breath and crossed the kitchen for tea.

Tea wouldn’t help him deal with what those letters said, but at least it would give him something to do while he waited for Ginny to come down. Her practice didn’t start until mid-morning, but she always came down to have tea and breakfast with him. Another of the little things that Harry loved about her.

“They came,” Ginny whispered. Harry whirled around to see her barely inside the doorway of the kitchen, still dressed in her sleep shorts and a tank-top. She looked gorgeous. Just as she always did in the mornings with her brilliant hair tousled and her eyes only half-awake.

The teakettle let out its whistle from behind him and Harry turned back around to turn off the cooker.

“Thank Merlin for tea,” Ginny mumbled as she snagged mugs from the service on the countertop. They both settled at the table, the two letters glaring up at them from the scarred surface.

“Same time?” Harry asked.

Ginny nodded tightly and reluctantly they both reached for their respective envelopes.

Silence reigned for several minutes as they read the communication over and over again. Harry could barely believe what his said.

_Mr. Harry Potter,_

_You are to report to the Office of Births, Bonds, and Deaths by 15 June 2004 with proof of your marriage to Theodore Thoros Nott. According to the provisions of the Marriage Act of 2004, all witches and wizards must marry the partner chosen for them within six weeks of this notification. Failure to do so will result in the loss of all personal and hereditary property and incarceration of up to ten years in Azkaban._

_Sincerely,_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Director_

_Office of Births, Bonds, and Deaths_

“Who?” Harry asked, looking up at Ginny. She was practically vibrating with rage, but Harry could see her eyes shine with something like tears.

“Zabini,” she whispered.

Harry nodded. “He’s solid. A good bloke.”

Ginny’s answering smile was watery. “You?”

Harry’s brows knitted together and he glanced down at his parchment once more. He didn’t understand. _Don’t you?_ That annoying voice in the back of his head asked.

“Who is it, Harry?”

Harry cleared his throat and avoided looking up at Ginny. He kept his eyes on the parchment in front of him. “Nott.”

“Nott? As in Theo Nott? I...are...can…” Ginny shook her head and Harry took a deep breath, waiting for the explosion. But it didn’t come.

Ginny had crossed the room to sit next to him and she pulled her hands into her lap. “Harry, look at me, love.”

Harry took a deep breath and looked up to see Ginny giving him the most loving look. “We haven’t been working, have we?”

“I wanted us too. So badly, Gin,” Harry replied. “You have to—”

Ginny cut him off, placing her fingers over his lips. “It’s not just you Harry. It’s you and me. We were good together. For a lot of years, but…”

“But…”

“Look, the law has passed. There’s nothing we can do for it now,” Ginny replied practically. “And it’s probably better for us anyway. Easier. No big emotional break-up. Or Merlin-forbid a divorce.”

“Right,” Harry whispered. He still couldn’t quite believe this was happening.

“I can talk to Mione about it tomorrow if you want. You know the witch behind this letter. She would do anything to hurt us. I can pack my things and move back to the Burrow,” Ginny murmured.

“Ginny, don’t,” Harry protested, finally looking up at her again. Tears were streaming down her face and Harry felt like the biggest git in the world. Ginny was being so calm, so mature, and he had just shut down on her. He pulled her into a hug and when her crying became sobs, he held her tighter. It wasn’t fair. But then Harry’s life had never been fair.

* * *

_04 May 2004_

Theo paced his flat nervously. He’d sent the note to Potter hours ago and hadn’t heard anything. Did he get it? Was he planning to run? Or marry Weasley under the Ministry’s nose? The possibilities were endless and they were driving Theo bonkers. He gave it up as a bad job and decided to go back to work. As an Unspeakable, he had access to the Ministry most hours of the day. Experiments didn’t adhere to a nine-to-five work schedule, after all. Perhaps his latest Arithmancy problem would be enough to distract him.

He used the fireplace in his flat to Floo into the Ministry’s Atrium and was just stepping out of the fireplace when he ran into the one wizard he both dreaded and was very slightly hoping he would run into.

“Potter,” Theo said with some surprise as the other man stepped back quickly.

“Sorry, Nott. People aren’t usually Flooing in at this time of night,” Potter said without meeting his eye.

“Just the wizard I was looking for,” Theo responded, tilting his head to the side and giving the other man a slow smile.

“Right, about that, Nott, I—”

“Will have to comply with the marriage law, same as the rest of us, I expect,” Theo said, cutting him off. Potter glanced up at him sharply and Theo was delighted to see interest sparking in those bright green eyes.

“Of course,” Potter nodded. “Look, can we talk somewhere more...private?”

“Like, my office private?” Theo asked, stepping closer to Potter. “Or my flat private? Or my bedroom private?” Theo said the last at barely above a whisper. He was gratified when Potter breathed in sharply, his eyes dilating at the suggestion.

“Your office would suffice for now,” Potter muttered.

Theo grinned and stepped back. “Right this way then, Auror Potter.”

Leading the way to the lifts, Theo worried about what Potter would say. Everyone in the wizarding world knew that Potter liked girls. His name had only ever been linked with witches unless you counted Ron Weasley, which Theo most certainly did not. The walk to his office had never been as long as it was with Potter following along beside him silently. Theo tried a few different topics, but Potter only answered monosyllabically and so Theo decided to keep silent until they were in privacy.

Potter cast a couple of complicated Auror-level charms around Theo’s office once they were ensconced inside and breathed a small sigh of relief, his back to Theo before he squared his shoulders and turned around.

“Listen, Nott—”

“It’s Theo. We’re to be married after all,” Theo grinned at him. Potter blushed and Theo’s grin widened into a full-blown smile.

“Right, Theo,” Potter muttered before meeting his gaze once more. Theo hadn’t really considered Potter much before receiving his letter yesterday, but gazing at him now, Theo had to admit he was a very good looking wizard. He was shorter than Theo, but not by much and his shoulders were broad and firm looking. He still had a lithe seeker’s body and suddenly Theo was wondering what he looked like without his Auror robes on.

“I’ve never done this before,” Potter admitted.

“What? Marriage? I think that’s why we’re in this situation,” Theo said.

“No,” Potter shook his head. “I’ve never been with a man. Not that I’m…that is…bloody hell—”

Theo took two steps closer and pressed his lips to Potter’s, effectively shutting him up. Potter gasped and Theo took advantage, sliding his tongue between Potter’s open lips. He reached a hand behind Potter’s head, threading his fingers through the unruly hair he found there and was pleased when Potter’s hands clutched his robes, pulling him closer.

After a long moment, Theo pulled away, resting his forehead on Potter’s.

“I know,” Theo whispered. “I know you haven’t done this before. I don’t have much experience with other wizards either. But don’t you feel it?”

Potter breathed heavily, and pulled his head back, searching Theo’s eyes. “I’ve been having naughty thoughts about your bum for months now. That’s what I was going to say. I haven’t been with a man before, but it’s not because I’m averse to it.”

Theo’s grin spread slowly across his face and he pressed his lips to Potter’s again, slowly backing him up into the door behind him. When Potter couldn’t move back any further, Theo pressed his hips forward and groaned feeling Potter’s length against his own.

“You know why the Ministry paired you with me, right?” Theo murmured as he kissed his way down Potter’s throat and nibbled on his earlobe.

“No Potter brats if there isn’t a witch involved,” Potter replied, flexing his hips into Theo’s. Potter’s hands were now on Theo’s bum, clutching Theo to him.

“Well, for the Boy-Who-Lived, you aren’t so dumb. I always thought Granger was the brains behind you,” Theo leaned back and grinned at him. He slipped his hand down Potter’s chest. Theo’s eyes fluttering at feeling Potter’s abs beneath his robes.

“She was,” Potter confirmed, “but I know a thing or two about strategy.” Potter hissed when Theo’s hand came into contact with his cock. Theo palmed Potter through his trousers, and his own cock hardened further.

Theo groaned when Potter’s hand brushed against his cock.

“We should stop,” Potter breathed, his eyes closed and his head against the door. “If we have to be married, it should be about more than sexual compatibility.”

Theo nodded and stepped back reluctantly. His hands slipped to his sides and he watched as Potter took two deep breaths and opened his eyes to look at him. “We should figure out logistics before we lose ourselves in...this.” He indicated the space between their bodies and Theo found himself nodding again.

“I don’t rightly trust the Ministry,” Theo said. “I would prefer to not get married by some clerk in the Office of Births, Bonds, and Deaths.”

“Agreed,” Potter nodded, surprising Theo. Potter chuckled. “Just because I’m an Auror doesn’t make me a Ministry stooge. If I had my way, I wouldn’t have let this law go through.”

Theo nodded again. It seemed he was doing that a lot, and tried not to let Potter’s words hurt him. What did he care about Potter? Except that he was to be married to him.

“Fuck, Nott. That’s not—-”

“It’s Theo,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Call me Theo.”

“Right, Theo,” Potter said. He reached forward and grabbed Theo’s hand. “It’s not because of you that I wouldn’t want this law. I just don’t think the Ministry should be meddling in its citizens' lives this way.”

Theo gave him a tight smile. “Of course.” He turned away from him in an attempt to get his wildly fluctuating emotions under control.

“Calais this weekend?” Potter asked. “We can be married by the Paris Ministry outpost in Calais. The British Ministry would have to recognize it, and they don’t get their paws on our bond.”

“And with France’s easy divorce laws…” Theo trailed off in a mutter.

“If we don’t work out, Theo, wouldn’t you want a way out?” asked Potter. “I don’t want us to be trapped, which is what I’m afraid the British Ministry will try to do. And at the same time, I _do_ want to explore this. To see if it works.”

“Why not wait until the deadline?” Theo asked turning to face Potter.

Potter’s lips quirked slightly. “And let the Ministry hound me? Or the press? No, it’s easier for me if I’m seen to comply with the law immediately. I realize that puts you in a bind.”

“It’s fine, Potter,” Theo replied with a sigh.

Potter smirked at him. “If you’re Theo then I should be Harry.”

Theo’s lips twitched. “Harry, then.”

“Tomorrow?” Potter asked.

Theo shook his head. “I can’t get away until the weekend. I’m working on some experimental items that can’t be given to someone else.”

“That’s fine. We’ll do it this weekend then. I’ll get it situated.”

“Good,” Theo nodded. He was pleasantly surprised when Potter grinned then stepped closer and kissed his cheek.

“You do have a very nice bum,” Potter murmured in his ear before turning and walking quickly out of Theo’s office, tearing down all the wards he’d put up as he went.

Just as Potter reached for the door, he waved his wand and pointed at Theo’s left hand. Theo felt something wrap around his ring finger. Lifting his left hand, Potter smirked. “Just in case anyone asks before the weekend. What I claim, I keep.”

Theo stared at the thin line of gold that had appeared on Potter’s left hand. Theo ran a finger over the matching band on his left hand. He liked the idea of Potter claiming him. Judging by the way his cock twitched, he really, really liked that idea.

Breathing heavily for a moment, Theo contemplated the ring on his hand as Potter’s scent swirled around him. Merlin, he almost couldn’t wait for the weekend. Who would have figured that the marriage law would have turned out so well for him?

* * *

_07 May 2004_

Harry managed to keep his feet after the Portkey, but Theo shuffled a bit before Harry’s hand shot out to keep him upright. Theo smiled his thanks and Harry grinned back at him. Harry’s stomach gurgled in nervousness, but he felt like he was making the right choice. Maybe he and Theo wouldn’t work out, but Harry was an optimist and he hoped that it would.

It did feel strange that his relationship with Ginny had only ended earlier in the week. He hoped she was getting on with Zabini as well as he was getting on with Theo. To his surprise, Theo entwined their fingers as they exited the international travel department and headed toward the clerk’s office. Harry was pleased to see that Theo was still wearing the ring he had placed on it. Somehow, it felt right. All of it felt so right when he had dragged his feet with Ginny for years. They had talked about marriage, but not once did Harry ever feel the compulsion to put a ring on her finger.

“Nervous?” Theo asked as he held the door open for Harry to the clerk’s office.

Harry shook his head. “Excited, actually.” He grinned up at Theo. Merlin, he even liked how Theo was a little taller than him.

“Good,” Theo murmured, then bent down to steal a quick kiss from Harry’s lips. Harry closed his eyes, breathing Theo in for a long moment before entering the clerk’s office.

A few minutes wait and they were being called forward.

“ _Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Que puis-je faire pour vous?_ ” the clerk asked in a bored tone.

“ _Bonjour. Nous sommes ici pour chercher une licence de mariage et nous marier. Je l'ai réservé sous Harry Potter_ ,” Harry said in stilted French.

“Harry Potter?” the clerk asked with widening eyes. He shouted something in French so rapidly that Harry couldn’t catch it. His French was very poor, even after having Fleur tutor him for years. “Right this way, sir,” the clerk finally said, turning back to Harry in heavily accented English.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn’t sure he’d get through the rite if they had to go about it in French.

“Your French is atrocious,” Theo muttered as they followed the clerk back to a small side room that was set up to perform ceremonies.

Harry snorted. “I know. I did request English for the bonding rite. I hope that was okay?”

Theo nodded. “I think my French is worse than yours, if at all possible.”

Harry laughed outright at that, startling the clerk who looked up at them with a hurt look.

“ _Mes excuses, je me moquais de lui_ ,” Harry said, poking Theo in the ribs.

The clerk winced and nodded. “We can speak in English, if that is easier for you, Mr Potter.”

Harry bit back a laugh and poked Theo again when his whole body shook with his held in laughter. “Terrible,” Theo muttered.

“We’re ready to begin when you are?” the clerk said. “Did you have a witness?”

Harry shook his head. “Can you provide one?”

“ _Oui_ ,” the clerk nodded swiftly and flicked his wand. A moment later, half a dozen witches and wizards came into the small room, all talking rapidly and pointing at Harry.

Theo snickered and Harry poked him once again.

“If you keep up poking me, I’m going to have to tie you up,” Theo whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry shivered in response.

“Don’t make promises you aren’t planning to keep,” he replied back, his eyes nearly black as he looked up at Theo. Theo’s eyes darkened in response and his grin turned feral.

“Oh, I can keep it, don’t you worry, Potter.”

“Looking forward to it,” Harry quipped and winked at Theo. Merlin, flirting with Theo was more fun than Harry had in years.

The clerk coughed, bringing everyone’s attention back to him.

“Now then, let us begin,” the clerk announced.

The moment the ceremony was over, Theo stepped forward, brushing his body against Harry’s. He wrapped a hand in Harry’s hair at the back of his head and bent down, pushing his lips against Harry’s. It was everything Harry could do to hold on as Theo bent him backward in a dip, snogging him senseless. Harry heard the wolf-whistles from the gathered crowd and smirked into the kiss. Finally, Theo pulled him upright and pulled away from Harry.

“Merlin,” Harry murmured, sure his face was bright red.

“Your place or mine?” Theo asked as Harry entwined their fingers and led Theo from the room.

“Neither,” Harry said. “I arranged a hotel for the night. I hope that’s alright?”

“You are full of surprises,” Theo murmured, squeezing Harry’s hand.

* * *

_07 May 2004_

Dolores Umbridge smirked as the read the latest issue of the _Daily Prophet_. There was a lot of screaming and scheming about the new marriage law and Dolores was here for it. She was a Slytherin, to be sure, so creating chaos and watching as the world rained fired down around her was right up her alley.

What had her lips pursing though, was that she hadn’t heard a peep from Potter or any of his ilk who she’d had Edgecombe match by way of dice. Edgecombe had certainly been _creative_ in her revenge and Dolores had allowed her the leeway. The fact that she hadn’t heard from any of Potter’s friends didn’t make Dolores nervous, so much as wary. That Granger bitch was sure to come up with _something_ in order to get out of marrying the Malfoy heir.

Why hadn’t the Malfoys contacted her? Or any of the other pure-bloods that had been matched to Slytherins? Now, the more she thought upon it, the more nervous she was becoming. Something was amiss. Had Edgecombe truly been getting revenge? Or was she friendlier with the ‘Golden Trio’ than she had let on? It shouldn’t matter, not really, but the silence unnerved her. And not least because her own intended, hadn’t even bothered to owl her about the match. So she had owled him and he still hadn’t responded. She was close to storming up to his office to discuss the details with him, but she knew she had plenty of time before they had to be married. If he needed time to come around, then Dolores could be patient.

She flicked her wand to put on the tea just as a memo dropped onto her desk. She picked it up and frowned. Why would the French Ministry be contacting her? Turning the envelope over in her hands, she opened it and pulled out the missive. It was three pages, a form letter stating a pair of British citizens had gotten married, the certificate of their marriage, and a newspaper clipping.

At first, Dolores thought someone was attempting to get out of the law, by marrying someone not intended for them and the delicious retribution she would have in informing them that was not the case unfurled in her belly. Then she read the names. Harry Potter had married Theo Nott. A slow grin spread across her face. There went any option for Potter to have children. There would be no Potter legacy. The Black legacy would die with him as well. It was a sweet victory.

She set the letter and certificate on her desk to be filed away later and unfolded the newspaper clipping. It was from the main wizarding paper in Paris, _Le Quotidien_ , and it was entirely in French. Dolores hissed and cast a translation charm, but already she knew it was going to be bad news. The picture was of Nott dipping Potter in a sickening display of public affection.

_The travails of the British Ministry’s ill-advised Marriage Law have been felt even across the channel. National Hero and Order of the Merlin Recipient (First Class), Harry Potter, elected to have his partnership to Theodore Nott (of the Sacred Twenty-Eight Nott’s) officialized in Calais this week. When asked, Mr Potter had this to say, “The British Ministry of Magic has decreed that I marry Theo. They didn’t tell me I had to get married at the British Ministry.”_

_At that, Mr Potter and Mr Nott left the Calais outpost of the French Ministry for an exclusive honeymoon in the area. Congratulations from all of your brethren here in France, Mr Potter!_

Dolores felt sick to her stomach as she watched the picture loop over and over again. Half the point of this law was to make Potter and his friends miserable. Perhaps if Potter wasn’t miserable, Umbridge could at least make the rest of them so. She lit the newsprint on fire in a pique of disgust.

* * *

_07 May 2004_

Theo gasped as Harry pressed him back into the door of their suite and pressed his lips to Theo’s. Harry was more aggressive than Theo had ever given him credit for and he found he really liked it. He slid a hand around Harry’s neck, sliding his fingers through the hair at his nape and then pulling, ever so slightly to get Harry’s head to move in the direction that Theo needed it. He responded beautifully and groaned into Theo’s kiss as he plundered Harry’s mouth. Theo nipped at Harry’s lower lip, as Harry’s hands worked to push Theo’s robes from his shoulders.

That started a frenzy of clothing removal between the two and Theo advanced on Harry, removing articles of clothing, kissing his mouth, his skin, anything he could reach as he pushed Harry back toward the bed. By the time they reached it, they were both naked and panting. Harry pulled Theo on top of him and Theo hissed when their cocks brushed together. Harry’s hand came down and wrapped around both cocks and Theo couldn’t help but thrust against him.

“Lube,” Theo gasped into Harry’s mouth. Harry grinned and flicked his free hand, a bottle of lubrication flew from the nightstand and into his hand. He slathered both cock’s in the slippery substance and Theo groaned into Harry’s neck.

“Fuck,” Harry grunted as his hand increased its pace. The feel of his cock sliding against Harry’s, and of Harry's hand wrapped around both of them was too divine for words. Theo propped both of his hands around Harry’s head and pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Theo thrust his tongue against Harry’s while Harry thrust his hips up toward Theo. Harry bit Theo’s bottom lip, dragging it out a bit before soothing the hurt with his tongue. “Going to come,” Harry murmured against Theo’s lips.

“Fuck, that’s the sexiest thing I’ve heard you say,” Theo replied as he dropped his head to Harry’s shoulder and bit on the skin there just as Harry’s hand started moving impossibly fast. Harry’s back arched and he grunted as his cock exploded with come between the two of them. Theo wasn’t far behind and a few more strokes from Harry’s hand had his balls drawing up as he came too.

They laid there for a long moment, each gathering their breath before Theo rolled to his side. He laughed at seeing the amount of come on Harry’s stomach and chest. He slid a finger through it and popped it in his mouth.

“Mmm, we taste good together,” Theo told him.

Harry smirked and rolled on top of Theo, smearing the mess over Theo while pressing a kiss to Theo’s mouth. Harry thrust his tongue inside and Theo happily shared the taste of them together. After a long kiss, Harry cuddled into Theo’s side, his head on Theo’s chest. A wave of Harry’s hand and they were both clean. They spent several long moments basking in the afterglow.

“I’ve never sucked a cock,” Harry said breaking the silence. The words made Theo’s cock twitch in response.

Theo snorted. “I imagine there are a lot of things you haven’t done before. But I’m happy to explore in any way you are interested.”

“Like cock sucking?” Harry asked.

Laughing, Theo said, “Yes, if you want to suck my cock, you can.”

“Right now?” Harry asked, looking up at Theo with the most beguiling green eyes Theo had ever seen.

His breath caught in his throat, Theo nodded. Harry grinned at him and pressed a kiss against Theo’s shoulder. Then he kissed his way down Theo’s chest and stomach.

“You’ll tell me if it’s bad, right?” Harry asked, his mouth hovering over Theo’s half-erect cock.

Theo huffed a laugh and leaned up on his elbows. “Have you had your cock sucked before?”

“Of course,” Harry narrowed his eyes.

“Then you know the basics. Just experiment. And enjoy.”

“Enjoy?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Theo sighed laying back again and putting his hands behind his head. “Sucking cock always makes me hard.”

Harry laughed and Theo felt his tongue dart out to circle his head. Theo’s eyes rolled back as Harry quickly engulfed him into his mouth. It turned out that Harry needed no lessons in cock sucking. He had Theo writhing and shouting as he came again within minutes.

* * *

_15 May 2004_

“Do we have to go?” Theo grumbled pulling at his bow tie.

Harry placed his hands on Theo’s shoulders. “Yes. I’m an Auror and required. I’m also the Boy-Who-Lived. There are certain expectations that come with that title.”

“You could just say ‘fuck it’ to all of those expectations,” Theo turned and grinned at his husband. He lifted a hand and cupped Harry’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. He couldn’t keep his hands off of his wizard.

“Mmm, I could,” Harry agreed breaking the kiss. “But then I wouldn’t get to see Umbridge’s face when we flaunt our relationship.”

Theo narrowed his eyes. “You play dirty. You know I love flaunting.”

Harry snorted. “I know. You love me anyway.” He winked and leaned up on his toes to press a kiss to the end of Theo’s nose. Theo almost rolled his eyes at how corny Harry was being, but he wasn’t wrong. He did love Harry. Which he knew was impossibly early, but he couldn’t help how he was feeling. He wrapped an arm around Harry, tilting his head up and plundered his mouth.

“Kiss me like that in front of Umbridge and she’ll cream her knickers,” Harry grinned breathlessly.

“Disgusting, Potter. I never want to think of Umbridge and her knickers,” Theo shuddered. Harry laughed. With a pull, he Apparated them both to the Atrium of the Ministry for the Victory Ball.

Theo hated the Victory Ball and hadn’t ever attended before, but this year and probably every year afterward he would be required to. The thought soured his mood briefly until Harry gave him a small smile that Theo knew was reserved only for him. At least if he had to attend, he would have Harry there with him.

The Atrium was packed when they arrived and Theo was glad that Harry was able to navigate his way through the crush. He spotted Draco and gave him a nod, even as Harry tugged him forward. He looked over Harry’s head to see that he was apparently dragging Theo directly toward Umbridge.

“What are you doing?” Theo hissed.

“The sooner we flaunt in front of Umbridge, the sooner we can escape to my office. Ever had desk sex, Nott?”

Theo threw his head back and guffawed. Yes, this was exactly why he loved Harry so much.

The moment they were in front of Umbridge, Theo wrapped his arms around Harry from behind and whispered exactly what he planned to do with Harry once they made the escape to Harry’s office.

“Madam Umbridge,” Harry said, fighting a blush, and tugging Theo forward.

She turned, her simper in full-force until she took in the scene before her. Theo still had his arms around Harry and Harry was leaning back into Theo’s chest, ever so slightly.

“Mr Potter,” Umbridge snapped with a pinched look on her face.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” Harry grinned at her. “My Ministry made match has been a _delight_ , if you know what I mean.”

“Laying it on a bit thick, aren’t you?” Theo whispered into Harry’s ear as he kept his eyes on Umbridge. He placed a soft kiss to Harry’s earlobe and felt Harry shiver in his arms.

“Well, I—”

“Truly, Dolores, _thank you_.”

“Yes, Dolores, thank you,” Theo added with a wolfish grin. “I’ve been wanting to get my hands on Harry here for years.”

Harry elbowed Theo in the stomach, making Theo cough.

“If you’ll excuse us,” Harry said with a final grin. He stepped out of Theo’s arms and snatched his hand, threading their fingers together as he led them through the Atrium and toward the lifts.

“ _EDGECOMBE_!” Umbridge shouted the moment they had turned their backs. Theo laughed as Harry pulled him along faster.

“‘Waiting to get your hands on me?’” Harry asked with an arched eyebrow once they had managed to get on a lift.

“‘If you know what I mean?’ I was just following your lead,” Theo grinned at him.

Harry pushed Theo into the wall behind him and kissed him furiously. “Wait till we get to my office, Nott.”

“Looking forward to it, Potter.”

_**~Fin~** _


End file.
